spaghetti_bois_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Hitler
The Fuhrer Adolf Hitler was a German politician and leader of the NSDAP, or better known as the Nazi Party. After being elected on the 2nd August 1934 he lead Germany as dictator and effectively began World War II with the Invasion of Poland. Origins He was born on the 20th April 1889 in Austria-Hungary and spent much of his childhood in the nearby town of Linz. After moving to Germany in 1913 he joined the army and served in World War I. After the war he joined the German Workers Party, the precursor to the NSDAP, and lead a failed coup in Munich. He was arrested in 1923 and during his time in prison he wrote "Mein Kampf". After his release in 1924 he gained support after attacking the Versailles Treaty which was very unpopular with the citizens of Germany. He also promoted anti-Jewish sentiments after he found that many of the banks were owned by Israeli nationals and Jewish bankers. One of the bankers he mentioned by name when promoting these ideals was Hierophant going under the name of Herman von Shekelstein Becoming Chancellor and World War II After years of campaigning the NSDAP became the largest elected party but still didn't have the majority. Members of the government persuaded the then president to make Hitler the Chancellor. They succeeded and the process of the Weimar Republic turning into Nazi Germany began. After becoming the Fuhrer of the new Germany, Hitler sought to remove the Jewish presence from the country. The next years were ones of a prosperous Germany. He recovered the country from the Great Depression currently affecting many major nations extremely quickly and managed to annex strategic areas of ethnic Germans. After almost a decade of rearmament he ordered the invasion of Poland and initiated the start of World War II. The British and French came to the side of the Polish in that same month. In 1941 the Germans declared war on the Soviet Union and commenced Operation Barbarossa. The tide turning on the eastern front with the Soviets and the US joining the war after the bombings of Pearl Harbour by the Japanese caused the Germans to begin suffering major defeats and being pushed back from both sides until the Battle of Berlin. Escape to Mexico As the Soviet Union stormed the heart of the dying Germany, Hitler married Eva Braun and faked his suicide in his underground bunker. The historical details after this point are cloudy but it is assumed that Hitler fled by air and took a boat to Central America and hid there with Eva. He had taken many prominent German Scientists with him and at some point created a youth machine so he could one day come back to Germany and take over again. After a raid by the police on rumours that Hitler was hiding in the Favela, the machine was destroyed and Hitler fled to the United States under the guise of an impersonator. Wrestling Career He entered the WWE as a wrestler impersonating Hitler to gain enough money to go back to Germany. Currently he is the title holder and first winner of the Spaghetti Rumble after defeating Binary and Atwcat putting them in third and second respectively. He will be returning to defend his title and to win once again.